Walk Like an Egyptian
| Released = 1986 | Format = | Recorded = Sunset Sound Factory (1985) | Genre = Pop rock | Length = 3:24 | Label = | Writer = Liam Sternberg | Producer = David Kahne | Last single = "If She Knew What She Wants" (1986) | This single = "Walk Like an Egyptian" (1986) | Next single = "Walking Down Your Street" (1987) }} "Walk Like an Egyptian" is a song made famous by American band the Bangles. It was released in 1986 as the third single from the album Different Light. It was a million-selling single and became ''Billboard'''s number-one song of 1987. Origin Music producer Liam Sternberg wrote the song after seeing people on a ferry walking awkwardly to keep their balance. Their poses reminded him of figures in some Ancient Egyptian paintings and reliefs. Recording By January 1984, Sternberg had finished cutting a demo version of the song with the singer Marti Jones. He offered his song to Toni Basil, who turned it down. Lene Lovich recorded the first version of the song, but it went unreleased when Lovich decided to take a break from music to raise her family. From Peer Southern Publishing, David Kahne, the producer of Different Light, received a copy of the demo and liked it, especially Jones's "offhand quality". Kahne took the song to the Bangles who agreed to record it. He had each member of the group sing the lyrics to determine who would sing each verse, with Vicki Peterson, Michael Steele and Susanna Hoffs singing lead vocals on the first, second, and third verses, respectively, in the final version. Kahne did not like any of Debbi Peterson's leads, and so she was relegated to backing vocals. This angered Peterson and caused tension within the group. The situation was exacerbated by the drumming in the song being done by a drum machine instead of by her, further diminishing her role in the song. (Peterson can be seen playing the tambourine during their 1986 performance on The Old Grey Whistle Test. ) Chart performances "Walk Like an Egyptian" was released as the third single from Different Light. It debuted on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in September 1986. The song reached a peak of number three on the UK Singles Chart in November 1986 and reached number one in the US on December 20, staying at the top of the Hot 100 for four weeks, carrying it over into January 1987. The song is the first song by an all-female group playing their own instruments to top the Billboard singles chart.Stichting Nederlandse Top 40, 500 Nr. 1 hits uit de Top 40, Page 234, 9023009444 The success of the song and "Manic Monday" propelled Different Light to number two on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart, making it the group's most successful album. Music video The music video for "Walk Like an Egyptian" was nominated for Best Group Video at the 1987 MTV Video Music Awards. The street scenes were filmed in New York City. It featured people dancing in a pose similar to the pose depicted in the Ancient Egyptian reliefs that inspired songwriter Liam Sternberg; while most of them are ordinary people, some famous figures and objects were depicted dancing in that same pose through the use of simple special effects, including Princess Diana, Libyan dictator Muammar Gaddafi, and the Statue of Liberty. In a popular scene from the video, Hoffs was filmed in a close-up where her eyes moved from side to side, looking left and right. When asked about the scene in an interview with online magazine PlanetOut.com, Hoffs explained that she was actually looking at individual audience members during the video shoot, which took place with a live audience. Looking directly at individual audience members was a technique she used to overcome stage fright, and she was unaware that the camera had a close-up on her while she was employing this technique, switching between one audience member on her left and one on her right.Stewart, Jenny (August 8, 2009). . PlanetOut.com. 1990 re-release In 1990, "Walk Like an Egyptian" was re-issued as a single in the UK to promote the Bangles' Greatest Hits album. It featured new remixes for the song called Ozymandias Remix. With the group having parted ways by then, little promotion was made and it charted at number 73 in the UK. Airplay restrictions "Walk Like an Egyptian" was one of the songs deemed inappropriate by Clear Channel following the September 11, 2001 attacks and was also included in a "list of records to be avoided" drawn up by the BBC during the Gulf War. Accolades (*) indicates the list is unordered. Track listings ;1985 release ;; 7" single # "Walk Like an Egyptian" (3:21) # "Angels Don't Fall in Love" (3:21) ;; 12" maxi # "Walk Like an Egyptian" (extended dance mix) (5:48) # "Walk Like an Egyptian" (dub mix) (5:17) # "Walk Like an Egyptian" (a capella mix) (2:47) ; 1986 release ;; 7" single # "Walk Like an Egyptian" (3:21) # "Not Like You" (3:05) ;; 12" maxi # "Walk Like an Egyptian" (extended dance mix) (5:48) # "Walk Like an Egyptian" (dub mix) (5:17) # "Walk Like an Egyptian" (a cappella mix) (2:47) # "Angels Don't Fall in Love" (3:21) Charts and sales Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} |- |- References External links *The Bangles' official website Category:1986 songs Category:1986 singles Category:1990 singles Category:The Bangles songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in South Africa Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by David Kahne Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles